Locate Copperstone Mine (MD0302)
---- s; red squares mark each of the crates where the Embermites should be lured into. An image of one of those crates is also attached]] Mission 22 Slide 1.png Mission 22 Slide 2.png Bandero Grit (Easy) # Shoot the switch on the left many times to get Emberite to fall down. # When Emberite is down, set middle gate to closed and right gate to open, wait until you see Emberite by right gate, shoot switch. # With right gate closed, get Emberite to follow over the edge, go right. Bandero Slate (Easy) # Shoot the bottom left switch many times until the Emberite is on the ground with the Rockbug. # Set switch so of the two just below the switch, the left gate is open. # Get Emberite to follow, run left, shoot switch, then run right. Bandero Arkose (Medium) # Set left switch so top gate just above switch is closed. # Get Emberite to follow, drop, run left and stand on left edge of switch platform. Use switch so mimic falls down. # Move right falling off platform. When mimic is moving into tunnel, move all the way to right, and have mimic come up. Either immediately or when mimic turns to move right, run left and shoot the switch by the Bandero Arkose, then continue right. Bandero Chert (Easy) # Shoot left switch many times until top Emberite is seen on ledge. # Set switch to left so gate under switch is closed. Have Emberite follow into crate. # Set switch to right. Have lower Emberite follow into the two crates and then lead one all the way right and back left to the cage Bandero Gabbro (Easy) # Shoot left switch many times until Emberite is on floor. # Have Emberite follow into cage. Bandero Marl (Difficult) # Set switch to left so gate to its right is open. # Get Emberite to follow, moving left, right, left. Drop through. # (Tricky part) Stand against the wall. Wait until Emberite turns around to move right. Run left (hopping twice) and shoot switch. #After Emberite passes, shoot switch so gate under the switch is closed, then move right to edge of ground (not getting on platform). When Emberite passes underneath and falls, move left. Bandero Skarn (Easy) # Get Emberite to follow left, right, left, right, left, fall and move right Bandero Flint (Difficult) This is considered the most challenging of the emberites needed to wrangle, especially if you are an aeronaut, because aeronauts cannot cling to walls. # Get Emberite to follow. Stay by wall until Emberite turns to move left. Run right over first ledge to second ledge. Let Emberite pass under and turn to left. Move right to right side of column and drop so can see Emberite pass (crags and Ferrics can cling). When Emberite falls off and turns left, move to edge of platform. Wait. # Move left to Pale Steed platform. Wait for Emberite to come up. have it follow on to top platform. # Move left so Emberite falls off left edge, then move all the way right. ---- Category:Missions